Участник:Msi1
}}| Здесь пусто.}} -} }} } | style="background-color: #4682B4; color:white;" Ник Msi1 - }} } | style="background-color: #4682B4;color:white;" Прозвище Мся - }} } | style="background-color: #4682B4;color:white;" Статус Если есть повод, то можно и по-флудить. - }} } | style="background-color: #4682B4;color:white;" Дата рождения 1996 - }} } | style="background-color: #4682B4;color:white;" Языки Russian, English, German. - }} } | style="background-color: #4682B4;color:white;" Проживание Екатеринбург - }} } | style="background-color: #4682B4;color:white;" Место рождения Russia - }} } | style="background-color: #4682B4;color:white;" Род занятий Игры, редактирование, предложения, советы, обсуждения на форумах. - }} } | style="background-color: #4682B4;color:white;" Википедия вики сообщества - }} } | style="background-color: #4682B4;color:white;" Другая вики Место слива фанфиков и другого срача в перемешку со спамом и флудом :3 - }} } | style="background-color: #4682B4;color:white;" Дата регистрации 18.07.2012 - }} |} Город, в котором я хотел бы жить. Ponyville.png|Мечта... 558940_353603131350345_138654988_n.jpg|...Реальность. Читай меня полностью! Обо мне О-о-оче-е-ень люблю Террарию и чейнджл'ингов. Немного металла. thumb|center|354 px } |body= 'Любите фазовые мечи''' Do you like my sword, sword. Sword my diamonds sword, sword Мы несем "Мир, добро и коммунизм" Начиная с земли И заканчивая с Эквестрии У хейтеров и капиталистов батхерт, а коммунистам и броням норм. }} Задачи. Помогать новичкам, отвечать на их глупые вопросы. Критиковать блоги. Бороться с троллями. Обсуждать. Предисловие. Я ничего не продаю! Я ничего не покупаю! Не добавляйтесь ко мне в скайп без повода, ' 'просто болтать я не собираюсь (Таких я удаляю из контактов) :P.S. Перед удалением контакта я обычно запускаю свой любимый '"Альфа-тапок"' ^_^ thumb|left|Он такой няшка, прямо как я :3 thumb|left|398px|Но я хочу его улучшить до такого состояния. Это будет мой новый "Убер-тапок 2000" Характер thumb|left|200px|Я не кусаюсь! Но и гладить меня, я не советую! Мои мечты Купить ис-4 Попасть в команду к вменяемым идиотам в WoT Натравить Amee на своего провайдера. Разбить нос участнику 'Dragon201111 'Сделать over 9000 правок. Прокачать свой "Альфа-тапок" до "Убер-тапка 2000" frame|В конце концов подарок, как ни как. (By Elisey) О себе. Я как бы маленький помощник и гид для новичков, отношусь к ним с теплом и заботой. Amee on the red planet by darth biomech-d5oly2c.jpg|(Axton stule) познакомитесь с моей подружкой. Amee from the red planet by darth biomech.jpg|Это Amee, она помогает мне бороться с троллями, то бишь ломает ихние детские тоненькие шейки. Biomech vs Amee by darth biomech.jpg|Amee работает как соковыжималка (Кровь из тролей так и хлещет!) ТЕКСТ Новички пришли сюда получить знания, опытные учат новичков, старожилы делают моды, фан-арты, фанфики, ветераны становятся модераторами или администраторами этой вики. Но кто бы мы не были, у нас одна цель. Сделать эту вики на 20% круче, а именно: бороться с флудом, троллингом и т.д. thumb|400px|Я хочу там работать... Не буду много писать, и так все ясно :) Если у кого есть претензии в мой адрес, их запишите на листочек и летите на... куда нибудь. Желаем счастливого полёта вам и вашим пассажирам. К черту советы, к черту альянс, к черту империю, Futuretech forewar! ---- Всем сладких снов! И пусть вам приснятся пони) Пони которые мееедленно подкрадываются сзади, обхватывают вашу шейку и... хрусть. Кормят вас чипсами :D Успех и победа! Вот мой главный приоритет! 14:21, января 17, 2013 (UTC) этот текст трудно прочесть если использовать маленькое разрешение экрана Мои избранные страницы * Таких нет :) * И таких нет :( * Да никаких нет :( --Успех и победа! Вот мой главный приоритет! 07:47, марта 5, 2013 (UTC)